


Twisted Every Way

by cdaae



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Smut, a good dicking is the real decider, the dressing room scene but sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdaae/pseuds/cdaae
Summary: Christine sat at the vanity, her shoulders burdened with the heavy weight of the situation. She knew they were waiting. She could hear the restless audience and the faint sounds of the orchestra warming up. It was time to choose.What if Raoul and Erik had used a different tactic to help her make her choice?
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Twisted Every Way

“Five minutes, Miss Daae!”

Christine cast a worried glance towards the dressing room door, then back at her husband, who was kneeling on the floor in front of her. He clasped her hands tightly. “Christine, I’m begging you. We have to get away from this place.”

“Raoul, I’m due on stage in five minutes, how can I possibly aban-”

He silenced her with a kiss. “Little Lotte,  _ please _ .” His gentle blue eyes were pleading. Raoul kissed her again, impatiently. He slid her dressing gown down from her shoulders. Christine hadn’t donned her costume yet, still in her corset and chemise. Gently, he slid his hands up her legs, pushing the skirt up over her knees. She didn’t move to stop him; he was her husband after all. 

Raoul trailed his lips from hers to her neck and she tilted her head. It had been so long since they were intimate that he felt foreign to her. He broke away for a moment, looking around. The dressing room was bare, with no ideal area for intimacy. Her husband was very… traditional; he only took her on her back, in their bed, with the lights off. For him to kiss her and touch her this way in such an unusual setting… she knew he was desperate to convince her to leave with him. 

He shedded his coat and laid it on the floor, picking her up and lying her on top of it. As usual, that was the extent of their foreplay. He withdrew his swollen cock from his trousers and moved between her legs, thrusting into her with a grunt. Christine moaned and writhed beneath him, gripping his shirt at the shoulders. He moved fast, knowing they had little time. Christine breathed his name softly, tipping her head to the side as his lips latched on to her neck once more. She was too lost in the throes of passion to fully comprehend what she saw in the mirror. 

Erik was watching and he was positively seething, gritting his teeth while his eyes burned into hers. No, that couldn’t be right. Erik used to appear in another mirror, an ocean, and perhaps a lifetime, away. She decided her mind had supplied the image of him, which was worse. She shouldn’t think of him while her husband’s cock was buried inside her. 

Raoul was truly trying, to bring her to orgasm, and at last he succeeded as a few waves of pleasure shook her body. He came shortly after, gasping her name. 

There was no cuddling after, never was. Raoul simply moved off of her and fixed his clothes. He helped her up and shook his jacket off, donning it and leaning down to kiss her forehead. “I’ll be waiting… Little Lotte…”

He left before she could reply. After ten years, she was used to their cold, formal intimacy, but now that she’d been reunited with her hot, passionate phantom, she wasn’t certain she could leave with Raoul. Erik hadn’t touched her since they were reunited, but she saw the longing in his eyes, the blazing looks that made her skin burn from old memories. 

Christine knew she should follow her husband. There’d been a change in him, a desperation she hadn’t seen in ten years, as though he’d woken from a long slumber and picked up right where they’d left off.

She crossed to the door but the handle wouldn’t turn. She didn’t have to turn around to know he was there. She heard him enter, maybe he really had come through the mirror. 

“You know his love is not enough…”

Slowly, she turned to face him. He advanced, cautiously, as though a sudden move might send her running like a frightened animal. He was speaking to her, but she was too fixated on his face to take in a word. The man exuded confidence and raw passion, hunger burning in his eyes as he drew near. He guided her to look at their reflections in the mirror, and clasped a delicate black necklace around her neck. She admired it for a moment, before he turned her to the dressing table, and slowly bent her over it. 

His fingertips sliding up the back of her leg left a trail of flames and she released a small whimper, begging, “please…”

Erik lifted her skirt and she felt the chill air on her bare ass. One of his hands squeezed and caressed one of her cheeks. “Christine… my Christine…” His voice was like dark, rich velvet. Slowly, he slid his hand down to dip his fingers in the wetness pooling between her thighs. 

He stroked her wet folds slowly and she softly moaned, “They’re expecting me on stage…”

Erik chuckled. “The curtain will go up when I command it. The audience will wait to hear you sing. Perhaps this is simply… a vocal warmup.” He slid two fingers into her, causing her to cry out. “Mmm… very good Christine. You haven’t forgotten a thing I taught you.” He moved his fingers in and out at a torturously slow pace. Christine whined and wriggled against the vanity, moving her hips faster than his fingers. He laughed again, placing a hand on her back to still her. “So impatient.”

He withdrew his fingers and held them to her lips. Christine opened her mouth, capturing them and sucking on them. He let out a pleased groan, and she felt his cock, ready to rip through his pants, pressing against her ass. She tried to move her hips and let out another whiney “please”, but he stepped back. Christine started to straighten, but he undid his trousers and pushed her back down to the table. 

Christine had never been taken from behind. The raw, primal feel of it almost drove her mad as he filled her, stretching her in ways she hadn’t known possible and would certainly never experience with Raoul. He leaned down over her, growling in her ear. “Your chains are still mine; you belong to me!”

His hands gripped her waist tightly and he took her roughly, ramming his cock into her mercilessly. She bit down on her lip, desperately trying to keep quiet, until she felt a swat to her ass. “I want to hear you Christine…” She gestured weakly towards the door. For all she knew, Raoul could be right outside! 

Erik did not relent, thrusting into her until she either moaned or risked having a bloody lip. She chose the former, though she did her best to keep her voice down. Their moans mixed in a duet they’d only performed once ten years ago. She hadn’t realized quite how much she missed it until now. 

The vanity groaned under the force of their movements, and Christine gripped the edges as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her body. With one final thrust, he poured every drop inside her and collapsed over her, panting. She sagged against the table and they both struggled to catch their breath. 

Erik kissed her shoulder, murmuring, “Your voice would make the angels jealous…”

The stagehand rapped at the door. “Miss Daae, you’re needed on stage.”

Erik rose, fixing his clothes and fetching her costume from the rack. Christine stood on trembling legs and allowed him to help her dress. His fingers deftly closed the little line of buttons up her back while his lips brushed her neck. Christine stared at the two of them in the mirror. “Raoul begged me not to perform… He wants me to leave with him right now…”

Erik met her gaze in the mirror. “Whatever you may choose, I am glad I got to hear you sing only for me.” Her cheeks reddened under the intensity of his gaze. She hated to stroke his ego, but she knew that he was well aware, for he had witnessed Raoul’s failure to satisfy her. She may have moaned for both men but her voice only truly sang for Erik. 

“I will leave you to your thoughts, but I hope to see you on stage, Christine.” He lifted her hand, bringing it to his lips for the softest kiss, before leaving her alone. 

Christine sat at the vanity, her shoulders burdened with the heavy weight of the situation. She knew they were waiting. She could hear the restless audience and the faint sounds of the orchestra warming up. 

It was time to choose. 


End file.
